


Still Life

by emeralddarkness



Series: psych_30 challange [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Millerverse), Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated, DC Comics, DCAU - Fandom
Genre: Batfam incest, Daddy Issues, F/M, Implied Underage, M/M, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for psych_30 challenge on Livejournal; prompt: Daddy Issues.</p><p>Daddy Issues, Batfam? Yes.</p><p>One sentence fics, Bruce/Almost Everyone really heavily implied, underage implied, rape implied. There's really nothing explicit, but it's not hard to spot or deduce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't pull from just one canon for these, but instead from a whole bunch of versions of Batman canon - primarily mainstream comics and DCAU, but not exclusively. It's a mixed bag.

  

  1.   
If not for the fact that he was simply too professional to ever behave in such a disgraceful manner, there were days when it might well have seemed that a bottle of alcohol was the only correct response to being faced with the prospect of caring for the pack of headstrong, insufferable, entirely too intelligent know-it-alls that he somehow found himself responsible for.  

  

  2.   
Everything that he loved faded and died, as though poisoned by his affection; he could not love these children.  

  

  3.   
Bruce wasn't perfect, but that still didn't mean anyone would match up to his standards -- there was something about that absolutely perfect imperfection that was fascinating, and something about his ghostly touch that always made him want more.  

  

  4.   
When he had been Robin, it had felt like Bruce was always in control of everything, no matter the situation, and those memories lent a feeling of giddy power to this situation: Bruce bound in front of him, and being compelled into uncontrolled reactions.  

  

  5.   
She'd fantasized about him when she was little; that hadn't changed just because she'd started working with him, only the fantasies had.  

  

  6.   
Batman needed a Robin, which meant Robin was meant to be what Batman needed -- he was a good Robin; he could always see when Bruce needed something, and he was always willing to do his job.  

  

  7.   
He once wished that he could discover how to make his Father love him, but that was years ago -- perhaps that's part of what makes the idea of Terry, who is so like Bruce, so foreign and so important.  

  

  8.   
Dick was sweet, and affectionate, and adored her; he was as sweet and appealing as vanilla ice cream -- the only problem was that vanilla always had been a little boring.  

  

  9.   
She was surprised at how gentle Bruce could be, and how soft his touch could become; she wasn't used to someone who would love her, or hold her gently, the tone of his movements careful and sharp and soft and caring all at once.  

  

  10.   
Fathers weren't really a good thing in her world, and she really did _not_ want another one, so Bruce had to end up fitting into some other category -- how else would she get close to him?  

  

  11.   
Bruce was not and _could_ not be his father, the thought made him feel sick, which in turn led him to viciously wonder if Bruce had planned it this way, as some kind of lesson.  

  




End file.
